fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Two Dragons Arrive! Yuuta and Rico
Two Dragons Arrive! Yuuta and Rico '''is the first chapter in the storyline The Black Mist of Sand Introduction To say that the city of Eternite, a major tourist and vacation spot in the land of Fiore, was particularly crowded would be an understatement. The summer season was fast approaching, and the richest families in Fiore were snapping up tickets and hotel reservations, hoping to score a enjoyable, and in some cases, romantic getaway on the beachside town. However, there were those who were coming for much less innocent purposes. One one particular boat which was making its way towards the town, having departed from such scenic locations as the countries of Citadelia and Bantia, carried a load of passengers for what the captain assumed was another season of vacationing. However, several on the boat where there for.... other purposes. One of the deviants on the train was a young man with light green hair that was a untidy mess. The 18/19-year old also wore a simple, wraparound white scarf, along with a white tank-top, complete with black shorts, and the rest of his legs tied in bandages. The training bandages lead down to a pair of black sandals. Another group of bandages were wrapped around the young man's wrists. Sitting beside the young man was a grey-haired cat, with patches of yellow and purple on his paws, ears, and stomach. Attached, fake bat wings hung loosely at his sides, and its eyes were closed, as its teeth were fastened around a juicy, fresh strawberry. The young man beside him regularly took a unknown material from a small pouch at his hip and shoved it into his mouth, quickly chewing and swallowing, to keep the green threating to flood his face at bay. Near the entrance to the city, one particular mage was looking around, noticing some of the looks people had when they saw him having more tattoos visible than anyone other known person there. He looked around and found a hotel for him to stay in. After checking in and entering his room, he decided that to take a small nap to regain his strength from the walk he had. He took off his shirt and shoes before just falling asleep on his bed. Back on the boat, the green haired young man glanced up, stuffing another bit of the mysterious substance into his mouth as the ship's loudspeaker flared to life, the captain's crackly voice emerging. "To all passengers; we will be arriving in Eternite in the next minute. Please make sure all your belongings are with you, and have a nice stay at Eternite." "Hear that, Rico?" the cat suddently spoke up, having finished his strawberry, "you got our stuff?" "Roger, Killer," the boy, supposedly Rico, replied, reaching underneath their seat and pulling out a medium-sized snack. Quickly flipping it open, Rico gazed at the collection of nonperishable food, a few more sacks like the one he had around his waist, and a small photo college. Rico stopped, picking up the college. The college was made up of four overlapping pictures. The first showed the boy, with less scars, and a tiny bit younger, sitting Indian-style, in front of a massive, multi-colored building. Killer sat with him. Grinning at this particular image, Rico quickly stuffed it back in the pile and retied the sack. "I wonder how the others are doing," Killer though, leaning against his seat, "it has been almost a year now since you left the guild." "I told them I was coming back," Rico replied, leaning back as well, and eating more of the substance, "though I didn't say how long I was going to be gone." Killer opened his mouth to reply, but right then, a door leading to a gangplank that connected to a port. Quickly walking out, Rico and Killer surveyed the town. "Well," Killer said, "where should we go first?" "A restauraunt," Rico replied, "I'm tired of eating his crap." He patted the bag at his side. The two friends quickly moved into the bustle of a town. Meanwhile, a figure slipped down from the gangplank, staring at the two as they left the landing area. Confrontation With the sun high in the sky, the sunlight broke through small open spaces in the curtains, shining right in front of his face causing the mage to slowly wake up as he sat up in bed and streached his arms before rubbing his eyes to get rid of his blurry vision. "Two o'clock, been sleeping for a good four hours, well might as well check out what this place has to offer" He said grabbing his shoes as he walked out of his room and headed out to explore the town. After passing through some shops and venders, he finally came to a resturant near the port, which caused his stomach to growl. "Well, I didn't have anything to eat since I got here" He said smiling as he entered the resturant and was given a table. At the front of the restaurant, a small commotion seemed to be taking place between one of the waiters and a green-haired young man, apparently over the lack of strawberries at this particular restaurant. "Sir, I'm sorry, but our establishment does not offer raw strawberries," the waiter said nervously. "Why the hell not?!" the young man asked, flinging his arms up, "that's the only food my friend will eat, since you don't have any canned tuna either! Can't you get us anything?!" "Sir, you could always try another restaurant," the waiter replied hopefully. "The hell with that," the young man said, sullenly settling down, "just give us whatever strawberry based dish you have. And some ramen while you're at it." "Very good sir," the waiter said, sweating as he walked past the mage's table, and headed into the kitchen. The boy continued munching on breadsticks sullently, while a bipedal cat with bat-wings happily munched on an old strawberry from the sack the boy carried with him. Looking over at the commotion, the mage simply decided to ignore it as he kept watch for his food, "Here you are sir, one large burger and fries with one large chocolate shake. Enjoy" The waitress said as she bowed and left, leaving him to scarf down his food loudly causing a scene in the resturant. The doors to the restauraunt swung open, as two men dressed in gothic attire walked inside. One, with orange hair in a foehawk, glanced around. The other, with brown hair done in a ponytail, walked right up into the cash resgister, raising up one hand. Suddenly, the foehawk leaped up, landing on the main counter. "Allright, ladies and gents," he sneered at the people in the restaurant, "me and my friend here are mages. Now, if you don't want to get hurt, you can give us all your money." The brown-haired man grinned at a waitress. "You heard the man, open the safe," he said, fake bowing, spitting on the floor, and laughing. At that moment a rather brave man stood up, launching himself at the foehawk. The foehawk grinned, raising a hand as darkness swirled around it. "Dark Blast!" the foehawk yelled, unleashing a short burst of energy that struck the man, sending him crashing into a small group of tables. People instantly crowded around him, trying to see if he was safe. Meanwhile, the brown-haired one raised his own hand. "Beacon," he said simply, as a blast of light knocked the door leading to the safe off its hinges. For a moment, it appeared as though they had won. "Kosoku-shin: Furahassu," came the voice of the young man from earlier. At lightning fast speeds, he appeared in front of the foehawk, his fist colliding with his chest, and sending him smashing agianst the window, leaving a massive imprint on the glass. "You punk!" the foehawk growled, pulling himself to his feet and letting off a blast of dark energy, "Darkness Assault!" Seeing this, the mage up the table, and began to swallow up the air causing the darkness to enter his body, "tastey, now let me pay you back. '''Darkness Dragon Roar!!" A powerful blast of darkness hit the mage and his buddy's as it beat them within an inch of their lives, causing them to be knocked out right in front of the resturant. "Sorry about the mess, I'll help clean up" He said before starting to pick up the rubble around him, after finishing he walked out of the resturant with all the people, including the two mages, staring at him. Aftermath Rico Mars laid down on the bed in the hotel he and his Exceed Killer had checked into. No longer wearing his shirt or scarf, he was currently in the process of unwrapping the bandages around his wrists, revealing a somewhat scarred skin, along with a few of what appeared to be rug burns. "Well, today was interesting," Killer said happily, as he smoothed out a set of bathtowels to form his bed on the edge of the hotel room's main bed, "I didn't expect another one of them ''would be in this town as well." "Yeah..." Rico said, removing the last of the bandages and tossing them into the trashcan beside it. Leaning back and stretching, he quickly slid under the covers, "We'll see if we can find him tommorow." "Okay!" Killer replied, sliding underneath the psuedo-covers he had made out of the bath towels, "but remember Rico, you can't use your Magic yet." "Gotcha," Rico said, shifting his posiiton and resting his head on his hands, which were underneath the pillows. Staring up at the ceiling, he glanced at the lantern near his bed, which was still lit. Sighing, Rico grabbed a TV-remote from the lamppost and keyed on the TV (powered by satellite lachryma), this time landing on the news channel. "Today in Eternite," a beautiful young woman said at the screen, "Seven wealthy individuals were murdered in their hotel rooms by an unknown assailant. Autopsies have shown that the main nerves in their body were overloaded, causing them to burst, killing them instantly. It has also been revealed that these individuals were powerful financial supporters to Eternite's own Legal Guild, Paradise Fist. No word yet from the guild." Rico's brow furrowed. Where had he heard of this kind of attack before? Turning the TV off, he switched the light off, and collapsed back onto the pillows. "Night, Rico," Killer said, half-asleep already. "Night, Killer," Rico said, his eyes starting to close. They suddenly opened again. "Killer? Do you think we'll find ''him ''this time?" "I don't see why not," Killer mumbled, "you left the guild to find him so he could train you more. We should be able to." Rico smiled slightly. "Thanks, Killer." Rolling around to face the window, Rico closed his eyes. Then the news story popped into his head again. He knew he woudl sleep little that night. Meanwhile in another level of the hotel, the mage looked at t.v, glaring at the news he just recieved, "Looks like I just found my next target, and that bastard is gonna pay for doing this" He glared before turning it off the tv and laying down in his bed. In his mind, all he could think about each Dark Mage he ever found, defeating them and earning their place in his body of tattoo's. After a few minutes, sleep took him as he was lightly snoring in the bed. Elsewhere A few blocks away, on top of a massive building, a white haired man, with his mouth covered, relaxed calmly on a beachside pool. The bodies of the former occupants were strewn all around him. "Ah, a good night," the man said, stretching and letting out a yawn, his red eyes flickering with the pool lights. "And to think it's only just begun..." '''To Be Continued...' Category:The Black Mist of Sand Category:Phantombeast Category:Vitus07